Black Butler Short Story
by SickYaoi
Summary: I think two stories will be included ;DD Warning Sexual Yaoi Scenes '-'
1. First Love Story

Sebastian was probably the hottest, most seductive demon butler you'd ever find. He could make women fall in love with him more than once, which he used on multiple occasions. However, the amount of women he used never changed the fact he had a certain... interest in a specific someone. This someone was a 13 year old boy, who had deep blue eyes and looked delicious in a dress. Sebastian was a bit... pervy in his thoughts towards this child. Oh the lovely things he'd have him do if he had the courage to tell his young master exactly what was on his mind. He wasn't much for boys dressing up in girl clothes and getting turned on by such an act... However he'd make an exception for Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian sat in the grass on this summer day, which is where this story will begin.. So if you don't mind Sebastian... getting his cock -cough-... dirty, then we'll began :}

Ciel was sitting beside a Lady Elizabeth, who if you hadn't known... Is the last person Ciel would want to be sitting with. She had blond hair... obviously the first clue, as well as annoyingly high pitched voice. However, as pained as Ciel's eardrums were, he put up with the dreaded creature and continued staring at his butler. Who conveniently was sitting a bit in front of them. Elizabeth, the creature as mentioned before, had asked for... a little "privacy" with her fiancé. Ciel had choked as she spoke that word. 'Good god, can't she just shut up for 10 minutes while I admire something.' Ciel thought to himself when she announced this rude suggestion to Ciel's butler. And now we are in the present, Ciel was admiring something far more better than a silly sunset, which Lady Elizabeth had proposed they'd do.

Ah yes... Sebastian was conveniently positioned in Ciel's view so he could examine the long, slender limbs from a distance. Ciel wondered what Sebastian looked like... Under those clothes... Ciel had books conveniently placed on his lap and was able to get a slight bulge while thinking these dirty thoughts... He could keep that there forever until he heard a familiar squawk coming from beside him. "Oh Ciel! Isn't it just the most adorable thing you ever did see?" She turned towards Ciel and leaned forward waiting for his answer. Yup his bulge was definitely gone. "No. I've seen better." Her smile turned into a frown and she turned back towards the setting sun. She sighed loudly and stood up. "Well that was lovely! We should do this again soon, wouldn't you think?" She faced Ciel who stood up beside her.

"Probably not, it was a true waste of time." He turned and started walking back towards his manor. Elizabeth was gentle nudged by Sebastian who smiled down at her. "I thought it was lovely Lady Elizabeth, a very romantic sunset. If you don't mind my saying so, perhaps you should gather him flowers? But just a few won't do, you are his betrothed... Perhaps... Lots would satisfy him?" Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she nodded. She skipped off towards the gardens leaving Sebastian and Ciel walking alone. "Sebastian, I hope you made sure she'd be gone a while. I am getting tired of these headaches and unannounced visits from her." Sebastian smiled slightly. "Yes my lord, Lady Elizabeth will be picking flowers for you. Who knows for how long." Ciel nodded as Sebastian opened the door. They went their separate ways, Ciel to the library, Sebastian to the kitchen.

Plopping into a large armchair Ciel set his feet on the small table resting in front of him. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, only to be returned with a loud crash from somewhere down the hall. He opened his eyes and sat up. 'No peace in this house.. I swear London is looking more and more better everyday.' He shook his head and stared out the window. He noted the large black clouds that seem to have found their way around the sky. 'Rain could only mean...' Ciel jumped up and ran out of the library. He ran down the corridor only to run into Sebastian's stomach. "The clouds! If it rains Elizabeth will be stuck here!" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and led Ciel to the main entrance. He opened the door and pointed to a carriage coming down the drive. Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't want my young master stressed this early in the summer. You still have much to do." Elizabeth skipped towards the door and handed Ciel a large handful of flowers. "Ciel, it's going to rain! How terribly dreadful my visit has to be cut short. Mother wouldn't want me staying out. I promise to come back soon and we can finish our picnic."

When Elizabeth was long down the driveway Ciel and Sebastian had found themselves a place in a sitting room off Ciel's bedroom. Sebastian had drawn the curtains and lit the fire. Ciel had ordered him to sit in the room until Ciel was ready for bed. "Sebastian what time do the servants usually go to sleep?" Sebastian thought for a moment. "A little after you my lord. Mostly because they are exhausted from breaking things all day. But its only a few minutes after I tell them you've fallen asleep." Ciel nodded. "Go tell them I've gone to bed, tell them I'm not feeling well and they should be extra quiet while I sleep. Also make sure you make it clear they are to stay in their rooms until morning. Once you finished with that come back. If they ask questions say I need to be watched just in case my fever gets worse." Sebastian raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Yes my lord." He bowed and left Ciel's room. Within 10 minutes Sebastian had returned. "I've seen to it they are in their rooms and they've fallen asleep. I locked the basement door to be sure. Are you feeling ill sir?" Ciel glanced at him and shook his head. "No just not in the mood to be annoyed." Sebastian knelt beside Ciel and bowed his head. Ciel ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair and kissed the top of his head. When Ciel stood up Sebastian did as well. "Sir? Are you sure you are... alright?" Ciel smiled. "I think its time I enjoy myself."

End of chapter

Sebastian knelt beside Ciel and bowed his head. Ciel ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair and kissed the top of his head. When Ciel stood up Sebastian did as well. "Sir? Are you sure you are... alright?" Ciel smiled. "I think its time I enjoy myself." Ciel smiled and slowly walked to his room. Sebastian's heart was racing as he followed his young master. Ciel pushed Sebastian down onto the bed and gracefully sat on his lap undoing his tie. 'What should I do!? Sit here like an idiot?!' Sebastian was nervously biting his lip as Ciel had slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid the top part open. He was feeling along his butlers chest as Sebastian returned the favor. Soon enough they were shed of their clothes and tangled together on Ciel's bed. Furiously kissing one another, as if breathing was somehow important. Ciel pulled away from their kiss as a trail of saliva connected their mouths. He flinched as lightning followed by thunder rose outside. "It's storming."

Sebastian looked towards the drawn drapes and nodded. "Young master..." Ciel laid his head on his butlers chest. "In private, I want you to call me Ciel." His butler smiled and rolled on top of his master. "Well Ciel, it's not polite to leave a butler turned on without finishing. You can't be the only one enjoying yourself tonight. I'm sure you haven't properly finished either. Have you?" Ciel looked down at their hard members and shook his head. "Then give me your hand." Ciel hesitantly placed his hand in his butlers and watched as it was moving down and wrapped around Sebastian's member.

Ciel didn't have to be told, he instinctively began stroking his butler. At first he did it slowly, making sure to move in long strokes covering all of his butlers shaft. Then he felt the craving to go faster, his strokes became faster and shorter. Staying focused along the middle of the shaft. He felt the need to suck... So as instinct told him, he slid the awaiting member into his mouth earning moans from his butler. He slid about half of his butlers shaft into his mouth and sucked feverishly. Within moments he had earned himself a sticky, white treat. He swallowed it and began kissing up the butlers stomach, kissing gracefully up to his butlers warm chest.

Ciel's kisses turned into sucks and bites when his lips connected to his butlers neck. Up, then along his butlers jaw were small suck marks. He was intent on making sure Sebastian had enjoyed himself. After multiple tongue wars he had finally gasped and laid on top of him. He wrapped his arms around his butlers neck and cuddled closely to him as he listened to the thunder. "You never told me you were that gifted Ciel. I would of wanted you to enjoy yourself a lot sooner... However you haven't forgotten about your problem... have you?" It was true Ciel was so busy playing with Sebastian he hadn't remembered how in need of his... assistance he really was. Sebastian smirked and slid his hand along his masters body.

"Where would you like to be played with? Here..?" He gently grasped his young masters member and slowly stroked it. Ciel closed his eyes and moaned without realizing. After a few teasing strokes Sebastian began sucking his own fingers. Ciel opened his eyes and curiously looked at his butler. Getting turned on by the site he blushed. Sebastian slid his fingers back down and found their way to Ciel's lower opening. His middle finger gently probed it before slowly sliding inside. Ciel winced from the new feeling as he felt Sebastian curling and pumping his rather long finger. Ciel's legs spread themselves further open and he was now rocking against the fingers. Sebastian slid another finger in, this time earning a moan from his bocchan. He smiled and slid a third finger in. Ciel was shoving Sebastian's fingers in further without complaint. This was so very enjoyable. Sebastian's fingers slowly slid out one by one causing the impatient young master to pout. "I was enjoying those." He cursed his butler under his breath.

Sebastian chuckled and stroked himself. "May I?" Ciel looked down longingly. "If my first had to be given up to some sadistic demon, I'd rather it be you anyways. Please just... be gentle." He mumbled the last part but Sebastian heard him. "Yes my lord." Ciel couldn't control his whimpers as Sebastian slid himself slowly into his master. It caused every fiber in his body to refrain from fucking the poor boy senseless. He finally had slid all of himself inside his young master and waited for a response. Ciel twitched nervously as his eyes were squeezed shut. 'God the pain... Why won't it stop. I thought it was supposed to. God damn it." Eventually he slowly opened them and softly smiled at his butler.

Sebastian began slowly sliding himself in and out of his master, careful not to thrust to hard. Eventually Ciel began moaning and his member once again was hard. Sebastian smirked and soon found himself thrusting harder and with longer strokes. He'd leave himself inside his master and slowly thrust. Then pull out half way before sliding further in. He lifted Ciel's legs onto his chest and was thrusting deeper and harder. Ciel moaned and squirmed. He found himself a few times rocking back and forth in rhythm with Sebastian. Sebastian shoved himself harder into Ciel, causing the masters member to twitch. Ciel was on the edge and was squirming to keep it from coming. Sebastian loomed over his master and nibbled on his ear. He continued to thrust deeper as Ciel came. Sebastian felt the masters hole tighten and began moaning himself. He shoved inside and came. They both panted and gasped as it had happened to quickly.

"D-Did... Did you enjoy yourself.. Sebastian?" Ciel didn't have the courage to look at his butler. Sebastian opened his eyes and sat up. He turned and stared directly into Ciel's eyes. 'Oh god...' Ciel's heart was racing. "I don't think I've ever been more happier. Especially because I was able to spend this time with you. And only you." Ciel blushed and stuttered. "W-Well it's uh... It's like... L-Late so... You shouldn't stay up uh too late by yourself... So I thought I'd keep you company.." Ciel turned dark red and shook his head. "Never mind. Forget what I just said." Sebastian chuckled. "S-Sebastian... I would very much so like it... If you stayed in here tonight. With me. B-But only because of the thunder!" Ciel nervously chewed on his pillow. "Of course I would stay with you for the night, especially because I couldn't leave a baby alone with such loud noises." Ciel turned and even darker red. "I am not a baby! I just! I just! I don't know! I'm going to sleep." He rolled over and pouted into his pillow. Sebastian slid beside him and held him in his arms. "But babies are the cutest little things.. aside from their constant throwing up and crying... You'd be the only sane baby alive. I wouldn't mind at all keeping you to myself." Ciel felt Sebastian's mouth pressed up against his neck and it stayed their the remainder of the night.

And that my little perverts is how Sebastian and Ciel came to be lovers. FYI I was embarrassed with Ciel when we read that intro... especially towards the end. O_o Oh gosh :'} definitely forgive that slip of the tongue. However I was convinced it was needed.. Also another side note. Didn't mean to offend blonds in general in the first paragraph, however I do find that lots of anime blonds are rather annoying and stuck up.. Most generally the ones with big boobs who I truly despise... It's jealousy... I know it -_-


	2. Second Love Story

Black Butler

Yaoi Lemon

Sebastian x Ciel

Sebastian Michaelis had a lust for perfection, his very body was such an appropriate example. He had long slender limbs, a gorgeous figure, as well as seductive eyes. Even with the heavy amounts of eyes staring at him constantly, there was only one pair he was interested in pleasing. Those gorgeous, round blue eyes, belonged to his very master, the one he had been serving for 3 years. Ah yes, the young master, such a beautiful specimen. Perfect for the lust thirsty butler. Sebastian often found himself staring on more than one occasions, enjoying each breath the young master took. He'd not only find himself staring, but also fantasizing. Ah the glorious things he'd have his master do would fill his mind almost constantly, not to mention the things he would do to his young master...

It happened on one lovely afternoon when he was pouring his young masters tea. "Sebastian, could you hurry up with dinner tonight? I wanted to get to bed early considering tomorrow Elizabeth's arriving... I wish that woman would leave me alone already." Sebastian smiled, "But of course young master. I shall have dinner prepared immediately, as well as you bathed and dressed for bed before the regular schedule." He bowed and left the room with the tea cart. He stood in the hall a moment and gave a soft sigh. In the office room Ciel laid his head on his desk in frustration. 'Damn butler, constantly paying attention to everything aside the important things. Letting Elizabeth come to the mansion on such short notice... At least this time she didn't come without warning.' He sighed and sat up. Scratching his head he returned to the paperwork at hand.

Sebastian patted Ciel's arms dry before slipping a large, white shirt over his young masters head. Ciel's attention seemed somewhere else as Sebastian finished and stood up. "Young master would that be everything?" Ciel blinked as he realized what was being said. He looked his butler up and down. "I'd also like some warm milk to help me fall asleep." Sebastian nodded and left the room. Ciel fell back on his bed and gave a heavy sigh. Sebastian slowly opened the door and emerged with a tea cup. As he handed it to Ciel he watched him carefully drink the white liquid. Ciel placed the empty cup on the nightstand and turned back to Sebastian. "Will there be anything else young master?"

Ciel shyly looked away. "I... I have been thinking, for a uh.. for a few days now. About somethings.. that should probably be cleared. I've been getting a little.. Nervous around you lately, and I'm not exactly sure why. It's been bothering me." Sebastian nervously looked at Ciel as if he couldn't quite understand what his young master was saying. "I do hope things aren't as awkward, or unpleasant for you as they are me." Sebastian slowly closed his eyes as he felt the rejecting coming before he was even able to show his feelings. "I do think... I have never had such an odd feeling towards you until recently. After Madam Red passed away it seems like there is heavy tension in the air... I'm not exactly sure if its something you are angry about.. But you act differently, if you pity me then you made a mistake as to think I needed such a thing. If you're upset with me for something I did, I'd like to know before I say anything else. But I do believe something is wrong here and I do wish it would be resolved immediately before it starts effecting your work."

Sebastian stood there as confused as possible as he processed whatever it was his master was saying. "If you don't mind me speaking freely here, I am not exactly sure what it is you are suggesting, if you are implying my work is slowly worsening then I do have to say I don't see how... Or if you are suggesting I have some sort of pent up stress that will surely effect my working abilities I'd have to strongly disagree... I don't find being around you at all uncomfortable or unpleasant as you seem to.. In fact I would of thought things were perfectly normal here. I don't feel pity for you, I have no reason to.

Obviously you can think perfectly on your own, so you should know I am perfectly capable of doing my job. So I don't see an issue here." Ciel struggled for words as he felt his butlers eyes boring into his shoulder. "That isn't what I meant Sebastian..." Ciel shyly looked towards Sebastian's legs. "Then what did you mean young master?" Ciel shook his head as he tried to look at Sebastian but couldn't bring himself to. "I didn't mean unpleasant... I just meant... odd...?" Sebastian knelt beside Ciel's bed and lifted his young masters chin, turning his eyes locking dead on with Sebastian's. "My lord, I do not feel anything unpleasant when I am thinking of, or being near you. I would stake that as the truth on my very breath. I promised I would not lie to you, so if there is a question you would like answered. Then I will tell you nothing but the truth."

Ciel couldn't stop looking at Sebastian as he leaned forwards and kissed the butler. He felt rejection coming, but was only met with a few soft kisses. Sebastian rubbed his thumb against Ciel's cheek as he stared at his young master. "Ciel, do you really think if I didn't feel the same way, I would of returned the favor?" Ciel nervously bit his own finger as Sebastian removed the young masters hands down to his lap. He held them gently and gave his master a soft smile. "Sebastian... Would you stay with me... for the night..?"

Ciel looked at his butler, slightly comforted by the warm pair of eyes resting on his. Sebastian nodded and picked Ciel up in his arms. Quickly blowing out the candles on the nightstand, he gently placed Ciel in the middle of the bed. Ciel smiled as he slowly untied Sebastian's tie. Sebastian leaned down and began kissing his young master, Ciel was nervous but allowed Sebastian to do whatever he pleased. Ciel soon found Sebastian's wet tongue exploring his cavern. Ciel wove his arms around Sebastian's warm neck and pulled him closer.

They spent what felt like hours, sharing kisses and giggles. Before they knew it most of their clothes where on the spread across the bed. Ciel was on top of Sebastian biting and kissing the demons chest. Sebastian softly moaned under the smaller males body. Sebastian's long fingers slid around Ciel's nipple and gently squeezed. Ciel whimpered softly, Sebastian couldn't help himself and began gently swirling his fingers along the small buds. Ciel leaned into Sebastian's hands and found himself pinned against the bed. His hands were both held firmly by one hand above his head. Ciel smiled up at Sebastian who slid his other hand along the boys chest.

With Sebastian's eyes firmly locked on Ciel's, he moved his hand lower and lower until they found what they had been looking for. Ciel gave a nervous glance down and returned his eyes to the butler. "Ciel... Please don't be scared. I promise you will like it." Ciel gave him a weary smile as he glanced back down and locked his eyes on Sebastian's hand that slowly began to stroke his member. Ciel squirmed but never took his eyes off his butlers hands. Ciel moaned softly as he began rocking his hips against Sebastian's strokes. Ciel's member twitched and he began moaning louder with the faster stroking. Sebastian slowly stopped and Ciel's eyes flashed up at the demons. "Why did you stop?"

Sebastian smiled and brought his hand up to his own mouth. Ciel watched as the butler licked his middle and index fingers, after examining them he slid them back down Ciel's body. Ciel spread his legs as if he had the slightest idea what he was doing. Sebastian slid his index finger inside Ciel's tight hole and gently probed him. Ciel gasped as he felt Sebastian's finger, he quickly shut his eyes and spread his legs further open. Sebastian smiled and gently slid another finger in, watching as his master began biting his lips. The butler leaned down and began kissing his master, feverishly and intoxicatedly, his kissed where returned with sucking and gentle tugs as if wanting the butlers tongue to satisfy his newly found hunger.

Sebastian gladly helped satisfy whatever craving his master had while not letting his fingers miss a single thrust. Ciel was rocking on Sebastian's fingers as he moaned to the wonderful job they were doing all on their own. He found himself moaning louder when a third finger was introduced. The probing was unbelievable and he was disappointed when he felt his butler slowly pull out a finger, until they where all sliding up and down his entrance. Ciel whined as he looked up to Sebastian as if asking for more. Sebastian kissed his master and smiled. "It will hurt a bit, but I did try my best to loosen you up." Ciel curiously glanced at Sebastian while he pondered on the sentence that made no sense to him. Until it hit him, realizing it was too late, he felt Sebastian's hard member rubbing the entrance slowly. "Sebastian." Sebastian rested his head on Ciel's nose and he stared into his eyes. "Please Ciel, I've wanted so long for this." Ciel softly kissed him and nodded.

Sebastian slowly pressed his member into Ciel as he felt himself being swallowed up. Ciel's eyes filled with tears but didn't dare look away from the ones staring back at him. Sebastian slid about half of himself into Ciel's tight hole as he waited for his young master. Ciel trembled as he slowly nodded to Sebastian, with gentle thrusts he slid himself further inside his young master. Carefully watching the smaller male quiver and twitch as he adjusted to Sebastian. Ciel tried his best to make the pain go away but couldn't seem to do it. He knew Sebastian was anxious and wanted his master, but he couldn't let him down. Ciel nodded as Sebastian smiled and kissed him. "Please know that even if it hurts, it will get better." Ciel nodded once again as Sebastian began slowly thrusting in and out of him. Ciel trembled but still kept his legs wide open.

After the 12th thrust, he felt Sebastian slowly speed up. Ciel's member was hard once again and he found himself moaning the deeper Sebastian went. He couldn't control his moans any longer and began thrust as Sebastian's hand wrapped firmly around Ciel's member. Ciel moaned in ecstasy as he was pleased both ways from the gorgeous man above him. Ciel's member twitched and he came along Sebastian's stomach. His eyes darted towards the mess as Sebastian's thrusts slowed. He thought Sebastian was going to be angry at him but instead he felt something spreading into him. He was too afraid to look at his butler in case he had done something wrong.

Sebastian pulled out and laid beside the small boy, after a moment of silence Sebastian was the first to talk. "Ciel you made a mess on me." Ciel slowly turned to see Sebastian smiling softly at him. "I.. I'm sorry." Sebastian kissed his forehead and smiled again. "Please don't be.. It just means you enjoyed yourself." Ciel breathed a sigh of relief as he rubbed his blankets against Sebastian's stomach. "I didn't know how to stop it though... Maybe I should of tried to hold it." Ciel looked at Sebastian who just gently watched him. "You shouldn't worry about things like that my lord. I promise you did nothing wrong." Ciel smiled up at his butler who seemed to have enjoyed himself too. "Did... Did you like it too?" Sebastian chuckled. "Yes. I enjoyed myself very much. And I hope to have you as much as possible now that I've gotten a taste of what you really are." Ciel shyly looked at the ceiling and leaned into Sebastian's embrace. "I love you Ciel." Ciel smiled and felt himself blushing. "I love you too... Sebastian."


End file.
